1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sandblast room and more particularly to a new and improved sandblasting mobile decontamination multi-unit to properly and safely remove lead-based paint from various surfaces of materials.
2. Description Of Prior Art
There are numerous devices in the prior art for abrasive blasting. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,343, there is disclosed a sandblast truck including an enclosed truck body, an engine-driven compressor mounted crosswise within the truck body, a sandblast unit mounted within the truck body, a partition dividing the truck body into a first compartment for containing the compressor and a second compartment for containing the sandblast unit, the partition being removable in the event access is required to the side of the compressor, and doors in the side of the truck body for selectively permitting the compressor to be exposed to the air for cooling and air-intake purposes. In one embodiment a hopper is fixedly mounted on the floor of the second compartment for feeding a sandblast unit which extends downwardly through the floor of the truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,878 discloses a self-contained mobile pipe cleaning apparatus comprising in combination a movable trailer type vehicle having a highly elongated load supporting portion including an elongated load supporting bed, a plurality of supporting wheels positioned at the sides of the bed adjacent the rearward end thereof and having axes of rotation above the level of said bed, an abrasive blast plant comprising a blasting cabinet and an elongated normally vertically disposed elevating mechanism for carrying abrasive material from the lower to the upper end of the cabinet. The blasting cabinet and elevator mechanism are positioned on the bed substantially between the wheels, the elevating mechanism being positioned adjacent to and immediately forward of the blasting cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,791 discloses a containerized movable maintenance plant grouping all equipment and facilities necessary to conduct abrasive blasting and thermal spraying operations for surface hardening and corrosion control of molten material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,392 discloses a sandblast room having a grid-like floor through which abrasive material resulting from sandblasting operations may fall. A series of parallel adjacent channels extends beneath the grid-like floor to receive the abrasive material. A suction duct is connected to one end of each channel and a closure plate is disposed at the upper portion of each channel and movable between open and closed positions. When a given closure plate is closed the suction is horizontal through the associated channel and clears the same of abrasive material. When a closure plate is open the suction draws air downwardly through the blast room and the grid floor and into the channel to clear the air in the blast room.
The state of the art is also believed to be exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,869,291 and 4,787,179.
These prior art devices are not exhaustive, they are believed to be exemplary of the state of the art. While such prior art devices provide improvement in the areas intended, there still exists a need for a new and improved sandblasting mobile decontamination multi-unit to properly and safely remove hazardous material such as lead-based paint from the surfaces of various materials.
Accordingly, a principle desirable object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved mobile containerized sandblasting multi-unit to remove lead-based paint from the surfaces of various materials.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved sandblast truck decontamination unit.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved sandblast portable trailer decontamination unit.
A still further desirable object of the present invention is to provide a sandblast lead-based paint decontamination unit containing a forward chamber section unit for sandblasting materials to remove lead-based paint, and the rear section forming two chamber sections, one being a material transfer chamber unit, and the other being a workers personal decontamination unit.
These and other desirable objects of the invention will in part appear hereinafter and will in part become apparent after consideration of the specification with reference to the accompanying drawings and the claims.